


You're Cute Too

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Adam is fed up with both of them, And gets flustered, Andrew is jealous, M/M, Steven is just Steven, They're both a little too drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew is jealous, but all Steven really wants is to be with Andrew





	You're Cute Too

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just really enjoy jealous and flustered Andrew so have this

Steven is laughing and dancing. He feels good. He’s with Jen and a few other friends, and Jen keeps saying things that Steven finds hilarious. He feels good, but he has an idea of what will make him feel even better.

Maybe it’s the alcohol that has Steven feeling this way. He’s only had a few beers though, right? Steven remembers telling himself he should stop drinking but can’t seem to recall if he’d actually stopped or not. 

All he knows is he feels light and all he wants to do is touch Andrew. He wants to poke his face and give him hugs and rest his head on his shoulder. The issue is he can’t seem to find the shorter man anywhere. He’d scanned the room for Andrew, and when that didn’t work he’d excused himself from his conversation with Jen to search for him. The office party is filled with tons of people he works with, but the one person Steven really wants to see is nowhere to be found. 

“Hey, Steven, are you okay?” Adam asks as he grabs ahold of Steven’s arm, briefly halting the silver haired boy’s search. 

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just uuuh do you know where Andrew went?” 

Adam looks concerned and gives his friend a once over to make sure he’s okay. He seems satisfied enough at his friend’s state of well being, and lets out a sigh. He releases Steven’s arm and instead points to the door.

“I think he went outside. He seemed like he was in a bit of a bad mood, though,” Adam warms and Steven nods along to the words, not really listening after he’s gotten the information he’d been looking for.

“Thanks,” Steven mumbles out and starts to move towards the door.

The air is cold outside, a stark contrast to the heated air of the crowded room he’s escaping from. Steven lets his eyes sweep the area and finds Andrew sitting on the bench outside with a beer in his hands. Steven watches Andrew take a sip of the drink before approaching him.

“Andrew!” Andrew jumps out of his skin at the sudden interruption, but quickly settles down and offers Steven an indifferent look. “I’ve been looking for you for foreeeeeever,” Steven draws out the e and plops himself down next to Andrew.

Andrew’s face visibly softens at Steven’s words for a moment before quickly returning to its slightly annoyed look.

“Well, it didn’t really seem like you were looking for me,” Andrew says bitterly, and he’s not really sure why he let the words escape his mind.

He wants to take it back as soon as he says it. He begins to panic a little. The words say too much. They lay his feelings out for Steven to scrutinize. He knows he cares too much about Steven, and he usually knows how to pretend he doesn’t. But now Steven’s going to know and it’s going to be the end of everything. The end of this conversation, the end of Worth It, and most importantly, the end of his and Steven’s friendship. Andrew opens his mouth to try to explain himself but he’s cut off by Steven.

“Of course I was looking for you!” Steven’s voice is loud and happy, and it eases Andrew’s panicked thoughts. “I missed you,” Steven mumbles the confession and nervously looks to Andrew. 

Steven’s definitely passed the point of having any filter at all. He doesn’t really mind though. He enjoys the soft smile his words pull out of Andrew, and he’s met with the incredible urge to touch his lips. To run his thumb over them and feel just how soft they really are. When Andrew’s smile gives way to a frown, Steven finds himself mirroring his friend’s expression. He hates seeing a frown on Andrew’s face. It feels out of place there. Andrew’s smile is honestly one of Steven’s favorite sights, and he wishes it was always there.

“I just thought, ugh, because, you know,” Andrew stumbles over his words and lets out a frustrated sigh. “You were just talking with that girl, and I thought that you were, you know, like…” Andrew’s words trail off and he begins to nervously tap on the bottle in his hand and avoid eye contact at all costs.

Steven’s confused at first, but when he realizes what’s happening he can’t help but smile.

“Were you jealous?” Steven asks and Andrew shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“What? No! Why would I be- that’s just. No,” Andrew awkwardly denies Steven’s claims and lets out a nervous laugh. 

Andrew takes a big sip of his drink in an attempt to further avoid eye contact with Steven. He can tell his face is on fire, and he really wishes the ground would swallow him whole right about now. He’s surprised when he feels Steven’s hand on his own. He softens at the soft touch of his friend, and turns to face him, grinning sheepishly. He finds Steven smiling happily at him with soft eyes.

“Don’t worry, I find it cute. Plus, you have nothing to worry about. Jen is super gay and even if she wasn’t she’s like my sister.”

Steven pokes Andrew’s cheek as he speaks and Andrew mocks annoyance, pushing the finger away. Steven instead rests his head on Andrew’s shoulder, and Andrew’s heart melts just a little bit.

“Cute? I’m not cute. You’re the cute and soft one, I’m supposed to be tough,” Andrew tries to brush steven’s words off as if they didn’t make his pulse quicken and his heart soar. 

Steven lifts his head off Andrew’s shoulder, and Andrew tries not to frown at the loss of contact. He focuses instead on where Steven’s hand is still linked with his own. 

“You think I’m cute?” 

Steven’s voice comes out small when he asks the question, and Andrew feels his heart melt for the millionth time. It’s honestly annoying how easily Steven can make Andrew feel light. 

“I mean, yeah, of course. You’re just so Steven and you bounce around and stuff and smile a lot and like to food cheers and invade personal space and be loud for no reason which should be annoying but is actually really endearing,” Andrew realizes he rambling and lets out an awkward cough. He needs to stop drinking around Steven. “So, uh, yeah, to answer your question, I do think you’re cute.” 

Steven is looking at Andrew in awe. Andrew feels like dying of embarrassment and is nervously awaiting Steven’s response. They’re sitting in silence together one moment, both of their hearts beating out of their chests. In the next moment, Steven’s moving and their lips come together. It’s soft and hesitant and Andrew’s caught of guard, but it’s also perfectly them. They’re sitting on a bench and Steven is half on top of Andrew in order to reach his lips and andrew’s hand is awkwardly resting on steven’s side and it’s over far too fast.

“I think you’re cute, too,” Steven tells Andrew, and Andrew is really smiling now.

Andrew sets down his beer bottle and grabs Steven by the collar to pull him back in. This time it’s more passionate and they’re both smiling into it and it feels like they’re floating. Like the feeling of their lips moving in synch is the only thing tethering one another to reality. 

Both of them are too wrapped up in one another to notice Adam walking out of the party to check on them.

“Finally,” Adam huffs out the word and walks back into the party, leaving the pair to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story everyone pretend Andrew doesn't know who Jen is thanks


End file.
